A Secret Worth Keeping
by catrinandmicah
Summary: Callen noticed it. So did Sam and Eric. Something is up but when Nell and Kensi go undercover, their chances of finding out fly out the window.
1. Something's up

A/N: this doesn't really have a setting or time or place.

Disclaimer: I don't own it! Not mine! Please don't kill me!

Lol anyway…

Callen was watching Kensi with narrowed eyes. It was annoying her and he could tell, so when she yelled 'What? Is there something on my face? Why are you staring?' at him he just laughed. 'Nothing.' he chuckled.

But it wasn't nothing. _Something_ had changed. Kensi was happier, brighter and beating Deeks up less. And it bothered G. Sam had noticed it as well, and the two had discussed it with Eric, as to what could be so different.

Deeks was different, too. He was teasing Kensi more, but he wasn't being as annoying. He recently left LAPD and joined NCIS and loving it. He had his badge out all the time, playing with the grooves and one time, playing with it in the gym showers, flipping it out and saying 'NCIS; freeze!' repeatedly in the mirror, much to Sam's amusement when he caught him. And everyone else's when they played the video in the bullpen.

Thankfully he was dressed.

Hearing the whistle, G headed up to OPS.

'Ok we've got 3 petty officers…' said Eric, but G wasn't paying attention. Kensi and Deeks were standing next to each other, no surprise there, but the fact that they were standing very close without touching and their bodies had gravitated to each other's screamed something had changed between the two. Eric trailed off, seeing it as well, and Nell took over, oblivious to the change. 'MR CALLEN! I suggest you listen as this is an important case. Miss Blye and Miss Jones will be going undercover and your help will be needed!' said Hetty, as she "appeared" behind them, scaring the agents.

'Undercover?' Nell panicked. 'Do not worry Miss Jones. It will just be a simple routine case, nothing to worry about.' said the fearless leader. 'And I'll be there the entire time. It'll be ok.' said Kensi, while patting Nell reassuringly on the shoulder. Nell swallowed and nodded.

All thoughts of Kensi and Deeks' odd behaviour flew out of Callen's head.

K/D

Eric saw it coming.

He was sitting up in OPS, watching the whole operation on the huge monitor and listening to the team on the comms. He saw Nell and Kensi head back to their car and he saw and heard everything the shop where the meeting took place, through the hidden microphone and camera. He heard the drug leader order his men to take the girls out. By this time Kensi and Nell had almost made it to the car, and Eric was yelling in their ears, screaming for them the run, get out of there. But it was too late. Members of the drug cartel appeared all around them, twenty or so men, all fighting two women until Callen, Sam and Deeks showed up.

Kensi pushed Nell out of the way, fighting off any person who went near the tiny analyst. Nell ran. Faster than ever before, she ran all the way to Sam's car and hid underneath it, safe for now.

Callen, Sam and Deeks either beat up or shot the men. They fought them off and arrested half but it wasn't until Deeks handcuffed the last one there did they realise it.

Kensi was gone.

K/D

'Eric, do you have eyes on Kensi?' Sam barked. 'I'm searching for her now, but she's completely gone. I can't find her on any of the cameras or on Kaleidoscope or anything! But I can tell you that Nell is under your car, she was punched and her earpiece fell out but I can see her foot,' the team heard Eric say over the rapid typing, 'and she knows I can see her.' 'Alright Eric, Deeks is going to get Nell. Tell Hetty that we're bringing in some drug cartel members and keep searching for Kensi.' Callen ordered. 'We're on our way.'

Callen and Sam told the cartel men to get up in Spanish and was leading them back to the car to wait for transportation. Deeks and Nell ran up to them, tears glistening on her face. Deeks gave them the note in his hand.

'I found this pinned to Nell.' He said.

Callen unfolded the letter.

_We knew that you and your ladies are Federal agents._

_We spare the little one,_

_but she will pay._


	2. Introductions

A/N: I watched Moulin Rouge! again last night and fell in love with it all over again so there will be subtle references to it in the next two chapters. Ok maybe not subtle.

Disclaimer: NCIS LA ain't my swag. Fo shizzle.

NCIS: LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA

Chapter 2: Introductions.

Kensi woke up in a dark room. Everything hurt and she suppressed the urge to vomit at the rank smell. She tried to say something, anything, but her vocal chords were tight and sore.

Cold dread filled her as she tried to inspect the deep wounds on her arms, in the little amount of light. The door slammed open, causing her to jump. 5 or 6 men filed into the room, outlining the walls, staring at her like she was a piece of meat.

'We knew that you are a Federal Agent,' One moved to stand in front of her. 'You and your little redhead friend tried to trick us. We don't like trickery and lies.' He spat at her. Kensi looked into his black, soulless eyes and glared at him.

The man threw his head back and laughed. 'This one's got fire!' he exclaimed. Grabbing her hair and pulling her head, he hissed 'Well that just makes it more fun!' and plunged his head into her neck, biting hard and drawing blood. Satisfied, he pulled back and started pacing slowly.

'Well gentlemen! I think introductions are in order!' he announced to the grinning men. 'This is Agent Kensi Blye, from our friends NCIS! Agent Blye and her team have been exposing our marine division and we have decided to end it. You, Agent Blye, can call me José, leader of the cartel.' José lifted her chin to look into her eyes. He was covered in tattoos and was speaking with a Spanish accent.

José went back to pacing. 'You see Agent Blye, to my men, women are toys and you are a very beautiful toy. But you will find that a lot of my men's toys are broken. You are a shiny new toy. They will want to play with the new toy.' The men laughed and licked their lips. 'Good luck to you, Agent Blye. Some of these men would much rather see you in pain over sex.' And with that, José and his goons left, leaving the darkness to engulf her.

NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA

Callen, Sam and Deeks stood back as an Eric-shaped blur flew at Nell. They hugged for what seemed like forever until Eric whispered in her ear 'I'm so glad you're ok. I was so scared.' Sam coughed loudly. 'Right,' Eric said, breaking away from Nell. 'I'm searching everywhere and I have a million programs running so at this point you'll just have to wait.'

'So, what now?' Callen asked. 'Now would be a good time for rest, Mr Callen.' said Hetty as she snuck into the room. 'All of you, go home. You will be contacted with any new developments. Miss Jones and Mr Beale, Your temporaries are here to monitor your results. They will contact you. Would you take Mr Deeks home, Sam? Thank you.'

Deeks had said nothing, not since he read the letter. He just stared off into the distance, a glazed look on his face. Hetty approached him slowly.

'You tried, lord knows, you tried. Go home' she said, patting his arm in a comforting manner. Deeks nodded and followed Callen and Sam out the door. 'Oh, Mr Callen!' she called before they could leave. 'I forgot! Mr Deeks has a new place of residence.' Hetty gave them directions, but not an address. The men drove to the "new home" and waited. Waited for someone to say something about it.

Callen worked up the courage. 'Ah, Deeks? You know that this is Kensi's apartment?'

Deeks ignored him and got out. Walking up to the door, he let the two men in. 'Kensi will not be happy.' Sam whispered to Callen. Deeks turned to the men and glared.

'It won't matter, because I live here too.' He spoke quietly.

Sam and Callen's look of shock was identical.

NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA

A woman entered the small room. She was a skinny little thing, with blonde hair and brown eyes. This didn't lower Kensi's walls. She couldn't help shrink away hide behind the shadow that is confidence. The woman sighed.

'Agent Blye,' She said, lowering herself onto the ground next to Kensi. 'My name is Detective Hope Phillips and I work for LAPD. There are two other undercover cops here as well, Detectives Connor Duncan and Charlotte Hawkins. May I see your arms? I have to clean them.'

Kensi, taken back by her blunt manner, held her arms out for inspection and showed her the bite mark. 'hurgh.' Kensi tried. Detective Phillips chuckled. 'Don't bother,' she said. 'they give you a homemade drug that ensures your inability to speak for a few days. When you can talk again, call me Hope.'

Hope cleaned and bandaged the cuts on Kensi, warranting a few whimpers and glares from Kensi. She gathered up her first aid kit and turned to leave, stoping half way to the door. But before she left, Hope said, 'I wish I could prepare you for the horrors that happen around here. One day, they put you through torture, the other, rape. You never expect it and they are always thinking of new ways to destroy these women. Charlotte and I were lucky. They only took us in to do work, they leave us alone. But I suggest you think really hard about something you love, because otherwise, you won't last. Now get some rest, you're in for a ride.'

And with that, she left. Exhaustion took over and Kensi fell asleep to the memories of him.

Deeks.

NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA

A/N: I just had a really depressing start to the year so please review but if you insult my work I will be forced to destroy you. I finished this at 1.30 am on new year's day. I'm tired. Leave a review.


	3. Come What May

A/N : I realise this is majorly late but I only have 13 reviews so it seems like only 13 people read. Reviews make me write faster. Less reviews probably means my story isn't any good, so if it isn't any good then just tell me. I won't mind. I be gangsta. My gangsta name be Micro.

Disclaimer: I want NCIS:LA to be mine, but alas! I want what I do not own and cannot have! Moulin Rouge is also not mine.

NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA

Eric and Nell picked Deeks up the next morning. They drove in silence until they reached the Mission, when Nell locked the car doors and turned to face Deeks.

'So how long have you and Kensi been together?' she asked. Eric whipped his head around to look at them in shock. Dating?

'7 months.' Deeks said sadly. 'We dated for 2, have been boyfriend and girlfriend for 3 and living together for 2. Last week she...'

Eric interrupted. 'I'm sorry, did you say 7 months? And Nell, how did you know?' Deeks gave him a look and said 'How come you and Nell couldn't hide your relationship better?'

That shut Eric up.

'I saw them one morning, kissing up on the balcony in the Mission before work. Deeks saw me standing there and they both turned to look at me as I started laughing. Deeks had lipstick all over his face. It was so funny. But they blackmailed me into not telling you.' Nell grinned.

'No, I will not tell you what they used as blackmail, so don't ask.' Eric smiled.

'So why have you and Kensi been acting different lately? He questioned. Deeks smiled. 'Well,' he started. 'About a week ago, I came home with Moulin Rouge! because Kensi hadn't seen it...'

**A WEEK AGO...**

_Deeks let himself into their apartment. It was after work on a Friday and they had the weekend together to look forward to. Locking the door, he called out to her 'Kens? I come baring ice cream and movies!_

'_Don't get excited, it's the only reason I let you in here.' She joked, walking into the room wearing his shirt and a pair of shorts. 'What movie? Because I refuse to watch Coyote Ugly again. 4 times is enough.' She said, kissing his cheek and eyeing to bag of ice cream he held._

'_No babe, it isn't Coyote Ugly. I don't know you hate it so much, it's a great movie!' he laughed as they sat on the couch with a pint of ice cream each._

'_So what one is it?'_

'_Just watch.'_

_Moulin Rouge! ended with Kensi lying on Deeks, her tears soaking his t-shirt. Deeks stroked her hair until she said 'You know, we are like Satine and Christian. We are Satine and our thing and our love is Christian. The Duke is our job, forcing us into leaving what we have and doing things we don't want to. We are sick, like Satine. We risk getting shot everyday, the possibility of dying at any moment hanging over our heads, just like her sickness hovering over her's.' Kensi lifted her head and propped her chin on his chest, looking into his blue eyes._

_Deeks considered her words. At that moment he saw everything he wanted. The love in Kensi's eyes. The home she gave him in her heart._

'_Come what may.' She whispered._

_Deeks kissed her deeply and whispered back:_

'_Come what may.'_

_It was better than anything. Their special 'I love you.' No one would know the real meaning. And that made everything alright. _

NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA

Eric, Deeks and Nell were sitting up in Ops. Nell had cried when Deeks finished his story and was now very quietly sniffing in her swivel chair. Eric broke the silence.

'So everyone knows about us?'

'Yeah, it was obvious.' Deeks smiled at the two, happy that they got their act together. Eric and Nell shared a significant look and Nell pulled the chain with her engagement ring out from under her t-shirt, putting it on her finger, where the diamond and sapphires reflected the computer screens surrounding them.

Callen and Sam chose that moment to stroll in.

NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA

Callen spotted the stunning princess cut ring and smiled. Eric looked happy his fiancé could wear her ring but was clearly missing his friend. Nell looked like she would burst from worry and Deeks, well, Deeks looked like shit. He had explained last night to both men how he and Kensi were partners in more than one way and Callen was mentally kicking himself for not realising it sooner. G was proud that his agents were good enough to hide it but annoyed that he didn't have a clue and the fact that they were even in a relationship. This could cause major disasters. What were they _thinking_!

G considered the people involved.

'_It's Deeks and Kensi, they weren't thinking.'_ he thought to himself and chuckled. Deeks' head whipped up at the odd sound, as no one had laughed since it happened. A loud beeping caught everyone's attention and they all turned to face a large computer screen.

'Ahhh... guys? We are receiving a request to start a conference call...' Eric said.

'From an unknown source.' Nell finished.

'Accept it.'

G stared at the screen with intensity. A group of large men, bulky with tattoos appeared. One walked forward, a Mexican man that NCIS knew as José, leader of the cartel they tried to infiltrate. He called out in Spanish and a bedraggled blonde woman walked into sight. Deeks sat up and said with surprise, 'Hope!' The team looked at him, waiting for and explanation. Deeks gave them the 'Later' look.

José spoke first.

'Hello NCIS. We believe this is yours.' The men moved aside and showed a dirty, covered in blood and deathly pale Kensi, who used all her strength to look up at the screen. José barked a command at Hope who left the room. Eric and Nell began tracing what they could. G avoided looking at Deeks.

'Before we plan to break this, rather spirited woman in, we decided that last words to you would suffice. She will be shot on camera if she tries to reveal any whereabouts.'

Kensi pleaded. 'Marty.'

Deeks forced himself to look into her eyes, tears running down his face. 'Kensi...' he croaked.

Kensi whispered, 'Come what may.' And José cut the link.

Deeks and Nell broke.

NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA

A/N: sorry I took forever to update but I had no muse and my beta is taking forever to respond and she didn't edit the last chapter so yeah. Sorry Rabbit but it be true.

Please review. It's so exciting when I get reviews cause it means someone took the time to read the crap that I write. I APPRECIATE YOU!

Micro


	4. The East Coast

A/N: So it's clear that I am way behind in updating but I have 3 reasons. 1. I recently started yr 9 (I think that means I'm a high school freshman in America. Why can't we all just use numbers? In Australia, we have kindergarten, yr 1 – 6 for primary school and yr 7 -12 for high school) and my ballet classes and swimming training have started up with more times. 5 am wake up for swimming, 8.30am for school, 4 – 9.30 pm for ballet. 2. I have writer's block and 3. I'm a lazy little shit and have started watching Castle. So go ahead and hate on me, hater, cause I'm 14, hormonal and nocturnal. BTW this is probably the last chapter. I'll decide when I get to the bottom.

Disclaimer: majorly pissed at who ever writes for Castle cause they totally ruined Countdown. I don't own NCIS:LA. And if I throw some Castle and/or Bones in then I don't own Castle and Bones. Haven't decided yet. Also I'm not racist. I picked the Russians cause it was the first country I thought of. And the men are Latino because the little NCIS:LA episode that I have been writing looks fabulous in my head with Latinos.

NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA

Deeks stumbled to the gym. Callen and Sam found him there 2 hours later beating the crap out of the punching bag, tear tracks on his face, fury in his eyes.

'We'll find her.' G said.

'You can't know that. For all you know, she could be dead.' More punches.

'We will.'

More punches.

'I need her.'

Sam walked over and put a hand on Deeks' shoulder. Deeks grabbed the bag and lent his head against it, breathing heavily and choking out sobs.

'You really loved her, didn't you.' Said Sam. 'That's good, but if you ever hurt her...'

'I know, I know, you'll both do more damage than a lightning bolt from God.'

'Not us.'

'Hetty.' G answered. 'And maybe Nell as well. Hetty has been training her in case this situation happens again.'

Deeks snorted. 'Yeah, Sr. and Jr. Ninja have that effect. They probably would do more damage to me than living without Kensi would.' '_That's an understatement.' _G thought.

Deeks wiped the tears from his face and headed to the locker room. Sam and G shared a look and left the gym.

NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA

Eric was still working on the trace. 'I have an idea, but you may not be happy with it.' Nell said carefully. 'Babe, right now, I will accept any ideas even crazy ones.' Eric answered, not looking away from the screen.

'Well, I know a woman who works in Washington who may be able to help. She works for a Medico-Legal Lab to solve murders. I can video call her, but only if you're up for it.' She said, grabbing the sides of his swivel chair and swinging him to face her. Eric rubbed his eyes and said 'Sure, ok, when can you call her?'

'Right now. Wow, LA has all the coolest toys.' Said a pretty, brunette woman on the large screen. 'Eric Beale, meet Angela Montenegro-Hodgins.' Nell introduced. 'We met a few years ago through her husband.'

'Ummmm hi? So do you have any ideas?' Eric asked. 'Yeah I do. Nell filled me in on what happened and there are some similar cases that happened here in D.C. and another in New York. Can you play back the conference call?' Angela fiddled with something on her computer pad but stopped and watched the video intensely. There was a silence over the room when it ended.

'Uhhhh ok Sweetie. We have the case files for the other two. The first one was conducted by us here at the Jeffersonian and Special Agent Seeley Booth from the FBI and the second was conducted by Detective Kate Beckett of the NYPD and her partner Richard Castle. Both were Homicide investigations. Both are currently cold cases. They had the proof just that the murderers went off grid. Really off grid, like fake death off the grid. The MO was the same. Take the victim, always female in their late 20's in a federal law enforcement position, and abuse them for about a week. A conference call to their colleagues after 5 days of abuse to tell them that the victim was to die, then kill her two days later and place the body inside one of the colleague's house.' Angela spoke, typing while reading the files.

Both Techies had identical looks of horror on their face, but quickly removed them when Deeks walked into Ops, just as a man with curly hair holding a toddler in his arms walked onto the screen.

'Hodgins!' Nell called out. 'Hey Nell! How's the City of Angels?' Hodgins grinned at her. 'Still glamorous. Hey baby boy.' After a quiet 'Hi' from Michael, the little boy, Angela started running scans and traces. Nell and Deeks observed the man and boy playing in the background. Hodgins had a periodic table board game and he was teaching the elements to his son. A little girl, about the same as Michael with brown hair, ice blue eyes and an easy, charming grin on her face, walked in and started playing with them.

Deeks watched them all work for 2 hours, not wanting to go home because of how empty it is. Being around others helped fill the void, but only slightly. A week with Kensi kidnapped was killing him. He left Ops and was walking down the stairs when a loud cheer brought him rushing up the stairs and barrelling back into Ops. They all looked at him and said one thing.

'We've found her.'

Deeks gave the couple the biggest hug.

NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA

(Back in D.C.)

Angela was watching her husband and little boy out of the corner of her eye. They were so cute, playing with Christine, but she couldn't help but notice the blonde man in the background of the large screen she was looking into. He looked broken, run down. His blue eyes looked empty as he focused on the little scene behind her. _"He looks like Booth and Bren when the other is missing."_ She thought.

The ping from her computer tells her that maybe she could fill that shell he seems to be.

NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA

Hetty watched them drive off to retrieve Kensi.

She didn't know how her junior agent and probationary agent being in a relationship would settle with the team's dynamic but things would work out in the end. She was Rosemarie Jordan - Hayes after all, even no one knew that. Rose has been dead since she was 16, Henrietta, alive since she was 46. The names in between are only identities being tested until she found the one that fitted her. Henrietta Lange, American, silent but classy ninja who always knows more and has a war story that is related. It's a better cover than Rose Jordan – Hayes, Romanian, able to pull off jewellery heists at 14 and leave no trace of evidence, who was picked up by the Russian government at 18 during a museum heist in Moscow and transformed into an assassin forced to hunt down Claudia Comescu, her best friend.

Hetty loved her team like her children. The Russians had operated on her, altering her body so that she was left infertile. G, Sam, Kensi and her nephew Deeks are her family, her surrogate kids. Sam was the only one from a normal family. The rest had bad childhoods, but Sam was SEAL. He had similar problems. Fosters homes, child abuse, death of a father, things kids shouldn't be having to deal with. Hetty knew how G felt, not having a name. She was never Rosemarie. She could never fit that name. That's partly why the aliases.

They better bring Kensi home alive or she's going to lose her entire Special Projects team to depression, guilt and suicide. Dramatic, yes, but true. Deeks may not kill himself but if it were possible to die of heartbreak he would. He would find a way.

She needs the team together, or she'll lose everything. Goodbye family.

NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA

Deeks, G and Sam sped to an abandoned warehouse. Eric promised the men she was there. The huge intimidating Latino men out front holding automatics partially confirmed the theory. Sam parked around the corner and the three men ran to hiding spots, giving them good access to shoot from. G made eye contact and signalled to Deeks to be ready. Sam shot the first Latino man and initiated the gunfight that went down. Deeks took out two of the 5 men standing guard and the NCIS team entered the building.

NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA

A/N: Omg finally done! There will be another chapter YAY! I just read some of your reviews omg thank you! I love you all!


	5. She

A/N: MK clearly I've been a lazy shit by not writing for months. I had writer's block. Bull shit, I know, but I really did! Anyway, YOU ARE ALL SO NICE! Thank you for your reviews you made me so happy! Not sure if I should start talking about my week but I'm sure you guys don't care. Just had a dream where Kensi and Deeks fell asleep on his couch and she is sleeping on his chest and his arms are around. Dying of cuteness.

Pm me if you want to talk about your week. I don't mind.

Disclaimer: see I feel like one of the few people who don't want the rights to NCIS:LA. Is that weird? I think they are doing fabulously with the show. I just wanted to write another episode. The only difference to the show I'd make is by now Kensi and Deeks would secretly be having sex (Yes I am 14, but I hang out with guys all day. My mind's always in the gutter) and trying to hide it from the others. Much like this story. Btw this may be short. Again I don't know. (LOL just shuffled my Ipod and come what may came on!)

NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA

Kensi's head pounded. She was bruised, battered and cold but she was fine. She had to be. She was stubborn. At least, according to everyone she knows. She could walk and run just fine. She ran around her room to find out. The burly man at the door gave her strange looks but she didn't care. She could run. That's all that matters.

She hadn't been raped yet. José took a beating if he came near her. Kensi laughed at the memory of him sitting on his ass looking shocked, his many men outside to give him privacy. Sure that was one of her worst beatings but it was worth it. She belonged to Deeks. He was the first in forever to get to a second date. She wasn't giving up.

She heard gunshots and crashes, but that wasn't new. Fights broke out constantly. The man at her door grabbed his gun and left the room, standing outside her room waving the gun from left to right wildly, until a gun shot fired and he dropped. Kensi got up and ran. Who cares if it was dangerous. She ran past a body on the ground but something grabbed her ankle and she slammed into the ground.

She flipped to see a bloody José, grinning at her like a madman. He went to speak but she slammed her foot into his face, so hard that he let go and also fractured some bones. She got up and hobbled to the open door when she heard a gunshot. She stopped, waiting for the blinding pain to follow but was confused when she only felt pain in her foot. She turned to a dead José on the ground and ran like hell. Out the door and straight into Sam.

NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA

The rest of the evening was a blur. An Ambulance took her to the hospital where she fought with the doctors about staying overnight, until Callen convinced her otherwise. Deeks held her hand the entire time, refusing to let go.

Now she was sleeping quietly. It always amazed Deeks about how harmless she looked when she was sleeping. Like she was a normal, non-deadly girl who has a good job and a pet cat. Not the kick-ass federal agent who would punch his arm out of annoyance and then kiss him for being cute, who has major issues and can beat up almost every man on this planet

She sighed in her sleep, a frown creasing her forehead. Deeks smoothed them out lightly and smiled when she relaxed and opened her eyes sleepily.

'Hey.'

'Hi...' she whispered. Deeks gave her a cup of water and she took a sip. He would have held it for her and given he a straw but yesterday she fought with the nurse over something as simple as that and Deeks didn't want a repeat performance.

'So what is the full injury report?' she asked, attempting to sit up.

'Two broken ribs, a fractured ankle and left wrist and the rest are painful bruises and soft tissue injuries.' Deeks spoke while giving her an extra pillow.

'Ah good, Miss Blye is awake again. How are you feeling?' said Hetty, while the other two jumped at the sudden entrance. 'Like I've been hit by a train. Which I probably have. I passed out at some point.' Kensi said bitterly, wincing as she leant forward, causing concern to grace Deeks' features, replacing the relief etched on his face.

'Good. I see Mr Deeks and the nurses have been looking after you well. I'll see what I can do about a few containers each of Jello. We don't want you getting worked up over Mr Deeks eating yours, do we.' Deeks just smirked at her.

'Shut up you.' She replied, tossing a towel that was next to her at him. The bickering started up again and Hetty left quietly.

She walked away smiling, knowing that even with a job like this, love can be found. And she wasn't the type to prevent it.

'You were right.' The tiny woman said. 'I'm not going to take away their happiness but this doesn't give you bragging rights.'

'Hetty? Who are you talking to?' She turned to see G looking confused.

'An old friend, Mr Callen. A dear old friend.'

G watched her walk away, still confused. But before she turned the corner, she paused and looked at him.

'I owe a man a great debt. And unfortunately his idea of payment is to never leave me. I am never alone Mr Callen. And neither are you.'

And with that she nodded at him and left.

NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA NCIS:LA

And that was the weird conclusion to my story.

Good day.


End file.
